


Distraction

by paynesgrey



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-07
Updated: 2009-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:21:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: While fixing Uhura's communications unit, Scotty is distracted.
Relationships: Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Nyota Uhura
Kudos: 1





	Distraction

Scotty had to focus. The comm system needed to be fixed, otherwise Lt. Uhura wouldn’t know Romulan from Andorian, and according to the irate officer above him, they were vastly different.

_Aye, but those legs…_

“Are you finished yet?” She huffed at him, and he felt guilty when she caught him staring at her. She rolled her eyes, but Scotty caught a coy smile on her lips.

He worked the finishing touches, and the console started up with an electrified purr.

“Beautiful!” Uhura cheered gratefully. Scotty’s eyes fell below her smile again.

He whistled in agreement before returning to duty.


End file.
